Ya Nada Queda
by Chentxu
Summary: Harry deja a Hermione sin razón aparente, ella sufre mucho. ¿Se arreglará esto? Dejen RR's!


Ya nada queda.

Una chica de cabello castaño yacía recostada en su cama. Sus padres la habían dejado sola para ir a una reunión y luego irían a cenar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y por su mejilla se deslizaba una lágrima llena de un grito de dolor en un mundo sordo.

Puedo oír tu voz, diciendo el adiós

Destruyendo toda la ilusión

- - - Flash Back - - -

¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? – Saludó Hermione al ojiverde con un tierno beso en los labios.

Ehhh… ¡Bien! Si, bien – Respondió Harry entre balbuceos. – Emmm… Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar?

Eso estamos haciendo…

Pero, en otro lugar mas… privado.

Claro, supongo que si. – Él la guió por los pasillos hasta que salieron a los terrenos y se alejaron del castillo. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundida.

Hermione tu… eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, y te quiero mucho pero…

¿Qué pasa, Harry? Me preocupas. – Dijo la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él desvió su verde mirada de los ojos ambarinos de ella.

Esto… Esto se terminó, Hermione. Yo…ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Es mejor, terminar, dejar de ser novios. – No se atrevía a mirarla.

¿Có-Cómo? ¿Cómo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?

Si, ya… ya no te amo.

¿Hay alguien mas? – El moreno seguía sin mirarla, ella buscó su mirada con insistencia, hasta que la encontró -. ¡Contesta! ¿Hay alguien mas?

Harry la miró, sin decir palabra, y se alejó del lugar, dejándola destrozada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel pata terminar con ella a dos días de terminar su vida escolar en Hogwarts?

- - - Fin Flash Back - - -

Ya no quiero hablar, ni quiero pensar

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar

Que al fin te iras de mi lugar

Si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar

"Eres un desgraciado, Harry Potter. Pensé que eras diferente al resto, pero ya veo que no, eres igual de idiota que el resto de los hombres. Pensé que, después de tener un pasado tan horrible y tan lleno de dolor y crueldad, ibas a valorar el cariño que te daba, que ibas a ser distinto." Tomó un cojín que estaba sobre su cama y lo aplasto contra su cara, en un vano intento de reprimir la seguidilla de sollozos de la que era presa.

"¡Maldito seas! Te odio por que te quiero… ¡Pero al mismo tiempo no te quiero odiar por que te amo! Maldito sea el día en que me enamoré de ti, maldito sea el día en que te conocí, maldito sea el día que me subí al Expreso, ¡Maldito sea todo lo relacionado con tu maldita vida!..." El cojín ya estaba empapado en lágrimas de rabia, dolor y melancolía.

Que ya nada queda, se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol

Se fue el calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

"Siento que ya no tiene sentido vivir. ¿Dónde quedaron esas conversaciones en la Sala Común en las que soñábamos despiertos que íbamos a vivir juntos? ¿Dónde quedaron todos esos supuestos planes de un futuro juntos? Yo aún los mantengo vivos pero… ¿Y tu?" Miró la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche: salían ambos, abrazados, sonrientes…enamorados. Tomo el marco y lo puso boca abajo. "Eso ya no existe"

Miro y ya no estás, no hallo a quién hablar

Cae la lluvia y ya no queda más

Puedo recordar, en aquel lugar

Cuando nos miramos al pasar.

"Antes eras el primero en saber como me sentía, que me sucedía, que pensaba… Ahora no se a quien contarle todas estas cosas. Cada uno está haciendo su vida y ya no es igual que en Hogwarts que yo iba y le contaba a alguien. Ahora todos tienen compromisos o simplemente me evaden porque saben que les voy a contar todo esto. Tu eras el único que me escuchaba con paciencia, que aunque no entendía nada de cómo me sentía igual estaba ahí apoyándome" Tiró el cojín lo mas lejos que pudo, espantando a Crookshanks que estaba dormitando en su canasta.

Sin ti no hay más sólo el final

Sin ti no hay más, sólo quiero llorar.

Y es que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol

Se fue el calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor.

"Mi mamá me pregunta que me pasa, pero no le quiero decir que terminaste conmigo, aún no quiero aceptar esto. Me duele, y me duele mucho que ahora estés lejos y en este minuto que estoy triste no me estés abrazando para calmarme." Suspiró, estaba cansada. "Creo que debo dejar de darles vueltas al tema, me hace daño, pero es algo inevitable… aún te amo, cada día te amo mas que el anterior…" Con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, el cansancio la venció y se dejó arrullar por los sueños que la llevaban a una realidad inexistente, pero una realidad que calmaba el dolor de las profundas heridas que cierto ojiverde había dejado en su joven corazón.

Y es que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol

Se fue el calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor (x2)

Aún puedo sentirte, aún puedo soñarte

Aquí tenerte, ser de ti amor

Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mí.

Me siento horrible, amor. Me siento sola – Le decía la castaña al chico que la tenía abrazada bajo la sombra de un viejo roble.

¿Por qué? Me tienes a mi, no deberías sentirte sola – Y la besó. Las manos del chico se entrelazaron con las de Hermione, tranquilizándola.

Mientras esto sucedía en los sueños de la joven bruja, silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas le hacían saber que era solo un sueño, un triste pero tierno sueño, un sueño que mantenía viva su esperanza de, algún día, volver a estar entre los brazos del niño-que-vivió.

**Notas de la Autora: Bueno la canción es de Kudai (fkg grupo..nu me gutaaaa XDD) y s ellama "Ya Nada Queda". Este fic tiene una posible continuación, aún no lo sé.**


End file.
